


the perfect distraction

by iloveyou_iknow (llostt_in_ttranslationn)



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, i don’t know why i like to write continuations of episodes, in the sense that they’re both traumatized and know they shouldn’t have sex but do anyways, set after 1x06, this is just sex with lots of conflicting feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llostt_in_ttranslationn/pseuds/iloveyou_iknow
Summary: Josie can’t sleep and somehow her wandering feet bring her to the door of her ex-girlfriend. And against all of her better judgement, she knocks.





	the perfect distraction

**Author's Note:**

> if you follow me on twitter you know i’m rewatching legacies and i just finished mombie dearest and thought about how there was no way anyone was sleeping after the way that night went. so yeah here is this.

It’s late. 

That’s all Penelope really knows when there’s two soft, hesitant knocks on her bedroom door that she wouldn’t have heard if she wasn’t so hyper-aware of everything going on around her.

Not to sound like she’s weak, but every time she closes her eyes she sees those ugly, horrifying zombies. They didn’t affect her earlier because all she was focused on was saving Josie.

And then there’s that.

Along with the zombies in her head she keeps seeing Josie. Her hand shooting up from the dirt. Her face, dirt-covered and showing pure terror. And her eyes. There was the slightest of moments where she looked almost relieved to see Penelope. And Penelope wonders if Josie has thought of her at all while she was suffocating in that dirt. But after that one second, Josie’s brain caught up to the real world and she one again was taken over by her hatred for Penelope.

And maybe Penelope shouldn’t have strategically hung out with MG right outside the girls’ showers. But she wanted, she _needed_ to see Josie one more time, to make sure she was okay. Or well, as okay as she could be after the whole disaster of a day.

And maybe provoking her wasn’t the greatest of ideas. But Penelope was _scared_. All night, she worried about where Josie was. And then she literally fought zombies to save the girl. She deserved recognition for that. She just wanted Josie to acknowledge the fact that she was there.

And maybe Penelope shouldn’t have kissed Josie. But words weren’t working. Josie didn’t _understand_. And Penelope has never been good with expressing her feelings verbally. So, she kissed Josie.

And hearing Josie say “I hate you” didn’t hurt nearly as much as it should’ve. Because that meant Josie felt more than indifference to her. There’s a thin line between love and hate, as they say. And Penelope is willing to be on either side when it comes to Josie.

Because then Josie pulled her in for a second kiss. And of course, as soon as she got a grip on her rollercoaster of emotions, she slipped away without another word to Penelope. But that doesn’t matter. Because she kissed Penelope back. And Penelope hopes it brought Josie even the slightest comfort. Because that’s always how Penelope used to soothe her. A kiss on the forehead, or cheek, or in this case, lips. It brought Penelope some comfort. To feel Josie that close for the first time in over a month.

It wasn’t enough comfort for her to find sleep, but that’s okay, because then she was able to hear the knock on her door. Which must be important, considering everybody knows that disturbing Penelope Park is never a good idea. There’s always hell to pay afterwards.

But Penelope climbs out of bed regardless, too exhausted to plaster on a bitchy expression when she pulls the door open.

And on the other side is probably the last person Penelope expected to see again tonight. She figured it would probably be MG, to ramble about the night because he was still too worked up to sleep and didn’t understand boundaries and when not to interrupt Penelope’s sleep.

But, fidgeting nervously and looking as though she’s ready to turn and run away, is Josie.

“JoJo?” Penelope breathes out softly in surprise.

And if it were anyone else, she might be embarrassed about her bare face and outfit consisting of shorts with turtles on them and a thin tank top. But it’s _Josie_. So she’s not.

Josie just blinks slowly at her, as if she herself doesn’t know why she even showed up at Penelope’s door.

But she doesn’t wait to be invited in. She easily slips past Penelope, the ghost of a touch as she brushes by her.

Penelope closes the door slowly and turns around even slower.

Josie is right in front of her, staring at her with an expression Penelope hasn’t seen on her face since two days before she shattered both of their hearts.

And without saying anything, Josie presses her body against Penelope’s, and connects their lips in a hungry kiss.

Penelope’s body responds on its own accord, arms snaking up to wrap around the back of Josie’s neck, lips kissing back with just as much passion.

She doesn’t even notice they’re moving until Josie has her trapped between her body and the solid wood of the door.

Josie’s hands grasp her hips tightly, as if she’s trying to ground herself.

And Penelope knows that that’s what she’s doing. She knows that Josie is just trying to distract herself from whatever she’s feeling right now.

And Penelope also knows that she should stop this. She knows Josie is vulnerable right now and will regret this in the morning.

But Penelope is vulnerable, too. When she’s alone around Josie, she always is. Her heart is always open to the brunette. Which gets it crushed whenever Josie rejects her presence and every word she says.

But here Josie is, with a vice grip on Penelope’s ever so soft heart. So even as she speaks up, she knows there’s no stopping whatever this is.

“Josie,” She gasps out, separating their lips for a moment. “Whatever you’re doing... You shouldn’t.”

Josie just presses her mouth against Penelope’s again.

And Penelope stops them, again. “You don’t want this.”

_“Shut up,“_ Josie growls out, pushing herself against Penelope’s body with more force as she kisses her again.

Penelope lets out a soft whimper without her own permission.

And she’ll try one more time to stop Josie.

“You hate me, remember?” Penelope murmurs against Josie’s lips.

“Stop talking, Penelope,” Josie grasps her hips almost painfully tight, pulling back enough so that she can look into Penelope’s eyes, voice much softer this time, almost a whine._ “Please.“_

And Penelope can see pain and despair in her favorite pair of brown eyes.

Whatever this is, it’s something Josie thinks she needs to feel better. Or maybe to feel nothing. To make herself numb. To take her mind off of whatever she had to do to her mom after she left Penelope by the girls’ showers.

And Penelope is helpless against saying no to Josie. She’s done it once in her life. The day she broke up with Josie in the first place. Telling her _No, I don’t want to be with you anymore._

And she’s weak tonight. Scared. In need of comfort of her own. And Josie is warm, and soft, and here. Kissing Penelope like her life depends on it.

So Penelope gives in. She kisses Josie back without any hesitation. Because maybe this will be the last time she ever gets to kiss Josie. It’s already more than she ever thought she would get again.

And so she pushes her weight into Josie, blindly walking them towards her bed while keeping their bodies close and lips connected.

She topples over onto Josie as the other girl falls against the mattress when the back of her knees stumble into it.

Their lips stay together even as they shimmy up the bed so Josie’s head can rest on the pillows.

Penelope caresses Josie’s cheek with one hand, resting the other on Josie’s bare waist where her t-shirt has ridden up.

Josie gasps into her mouth at the skin-on-skin contact.

Penelope meets Josie’s tongue with her own at the opportunity, and Josie lets her.

Josie’s hands press into Penelope’s back, holding her as close as possible, as if any molecule of space between them is too much.

Penelope takes a moments to breathe, kissing Josie’s jaw and then her neck, spending time to lightly suck on the spot where her jaw meets her neck, one of Josie’s three weak spots.

She continues to the next one slowly, dragging her lips down Josie’s neck until she reaches her collarbone.

And Penelope knows Josie will hate her in the morning for leaving hickeys on her, but she wants to hear Josie moan. More than the soft gasps she’s been able to pull from the girl so far.

So she bites down softly on Josie’s collarbone, and then a little harder when Josie whines and threads her fingers into Penelope’s hair. She uses her tongue to soothe the spot, sucking lightly.

Josie tugs at her hair to bring her mouth back up to her own lips.

Penelope complies easily.

The hand she has on Josie’s waist starts sliding up over the soft skin of her stomach , until her fingers meet the underside of the sports bra Josie is wearing.

It’s a mild inconvenience, but Penelope ghosts her hand over Josie’s breasts through the thin material regardless.

Josie gasps again.

It’s not good enough for Penelope.

If Josie is just using her as a distraction, Penelope is damn well going to be the best distraction Josie has ever had.

So she sits up, her weight settling on Josie’s hips.

She gives a tug to the hem of Josie’s shirt, silently asking for permission to take it off.

Josie’s consent is her sitting up as well, raising her arms to allow Penelope to lift the shirt up and over her head.

And while she’s got Josie in this position, Penelope goes ahead and does the same to the other girl’s bra as well.

Penelope, as much as she wants to drag her eyes over Josie’s newly exposed skin, holds the other girl’s gaze.

She searches for any sign that Josie wants them to stop, even if it’s not something she’ll verbalize.

But all that’s shining in Josie’s eyes is lust. And some other emotion that Penelope is familiar with but won’t let herself identify. She’s here to distract Josie from everything she’s feeling, not add to the stress by bringing up the fact that maybe Josie doesn’t hate her as much as she says she does.

And then Josie drops back against the pillows again, giving Penelope the perfect opportunity to absorb the sight of her naked chest.

She’s missed this. Being on top of Josie, seeing how much the other girl craves her touch.

And, just like Penelope was used to during their relationship, Josie is impatient and needy. She whines at Penelope, urging her to do something, _anything_.

And so Penelope does. She reaches out and caresses Josie’s breasts, brushing her thumbs against Josie’s nipples ever so softly, enjoying the tiniest of whimpers that Josie lets out.

A small voice inside her head reminds her that she was Josie’s first. Which means that the other girl probably didn’t go out and have sex with random people to make herself feel better after Penelope broke her heart. This is likely the first time Josie has been touched since their last time together.

That thought sends a wave of burning heat through Penelope’s entire body.

She feels a possessiveness that she has no right to feel anymore.

But as of now, Josie’s body has only ever been hers.

And it’s going to hurt a hell of a lot when Josie moves on and Penelope can’t say that anymore. She’ll still be Josie’s first, but at some point she won’t be her only.

And that feeling manifests into slight anger, at whoever comes next, at herself for giving Josie up.

So she leans down and kisses Josie, hard. She nips at her bottom lip.

She was Josie’s first, won’t always her be only, but she’s damn well going to be the best Josie has ever had.

And this behavior is selfish. This is as selfish as Penelope gets with Josie. Everything else she does for the girl is selfless, even if Josie doesn’t think so at this point.

She needs Josie to always remember her. And if the only way she can ensure that is to ruin sex for Josie with anyone else other than her, so be it.

She pinches Josie’s nipples lightly, enjoying the soft sound Josie emits against her lips.

Penelope doesn’t bother to control herself as she kisses down Josie’s jaw and neck. This time, she _wants_ to leave marks. She wants Josie to remember this for days. To be reminded of Penelope every time she looks in the mirror and has to cover the dark hickeys with makeup.

And so she leaves marks all over Josie’s chest, too.

And Josie is whining in protest at the fact that she isn’t doing anything except continue to work her up.

So Penelope laps at one of her nipples while she rolls her other between her fingers.

And Josie moans while Penelope does this. She always get this way when Penelope’s mouth is on her chest.

It’s just the right amount of pleasure to be torturing in the best of ways.

And Penelope lingers, switching between breasts as she pleases, giving each of Josie’s nipples equal lavishing attention.

Until Josie tugs at her hair.

Penelope meets her eyes with a smirk.

“Penelope,” Josie husks out as she gasps for breath.

Penelope, obviously, knows what Josie wants. But she wants to know how far she can push Josie. “Yes, JoJo?”

Josie glares at her, and Penelope is reminded that this isn’t like old times. Josie isn’t here because she cares about Penelope. She’s here to take her mind off things, and nothing else.

So Penelope kisses her way down Josie’s stomach, her mood only a little dampened by that moment.

She tugs Josie’s shorts down just slightly, to reveal Josie’s hipbones.

Her third weak spot.

And so Penelope takes her time kissing and sucking and biting at them, leaving even more hickeys that Josie will hate her for tomorrow.

_“Penelope.”_

Penelope looks up, a little uncertain. “Are you sure about this?”

Josie nods.

“Say it out loud, please.”

And this isn’t about Penelope wanting Josie to beg or anything like that. She needs to hear Josie’s explicit consent. She needs to not feel like she’s taking advantage of Josie.

“Yes, Penelope. I’m sure.”

And Josie’s eyes still don’t show any hesitance, so Penelope slips her fingers under the waistband of Josie’s shorts and underwear, ready to pull them off.

“Wait,” Josie says.

Penelope instantly retracts her hands from Josie’s body, meeting her eyes.

But there’s no regret in them. She doesn’t look like she wants to stop, so what’s wrong?

Her face must ask that question without her voice.

“Take your shirt off,” Josie mumbles, dropping their eye contact.

And Penelope realizes then what the problem is.

Josie is shy. And even though Penelope has seen her naked so many times before, she has always needed to see Penelope’s bare skin to make her feel comfortable with being so exposed.

Penelope can’t help the soft smile she gives Josie. She’s conveying her understanding, hopefully. And not just the burning love she feels for this adorable girl.

She reaches down and quickly pulls off her tank top, leaving her fully exposed from the waist up, since she doesn’t exactly feel the need to sleep with a bra on, and that’s what she was kind of attempting to do before Josie showed up.

She allows Josie to stare at her for a moment, feeling just slightly nervous under the other girl’s intense gaze.

“Thank you,” Josie murmurs, leaning back against the pillows again, embarrassment fading now that she isn’t the only one exposed.

Penelope tugs at Josie’s shorts and underwear again, and this time, Josie lifts her hips to help Penelope in her attempt to slide them off. And once Penelope has tossed them somewhere behind her, Josie is left fully naked. She presses her legs together, nervous again.

“It’s okay,” Penelope rubs her hands up and down Josie’s thighs in an attempt to get her to relax.

It works, and Penelope slowly pushes Josie’s legs apart by her knees, settling between them in the newly available space.

Penelope knows it makes Josie uncomfortable when she stares at her like this, but it’s been a while since they’ve been in this position, and Penelope is going to soak in this moment so she always remembers Josie like this if it is the last time she gets the chance to.

Josie’s legs tremble in either anticipation or anxiety as Penelope’s face gets closer to where she needs some form of relief from the tension she’s feeling.

And when Josie whines and tugs on her hair again, Penelope leans in fully and drags her tongue through Josie’s folds.

Josie sighs at the brief contact Penelope’s tongue makes with her clit.

Her head sinks deeper against the pillow, and as much as Penelope wishes she could make eye contact with Josie while she does this, it’s not uncommon for Josie to not want that as well.

So she carefully lifts one of Josie’s legs over her shoulder to spread her open more and create more space for Penelope to occupy between her legs.

One hand grips at Josie’s hip, and the other drifts up under her chin and toys with Josie’s folds while her tongue connects with Josie’s clit again.

Josie whines and whimpers while Penelope does this, but again, it’s not enough for Penelope.

She wants Josie to moan. It’s probably her favorite sound in the world.

And she gets her wish when she finally slides a finger inside of Josie.

It enters easily and Josie’s hips jerk up at the new sensation, a moan tearing from her throat regardless of how much she’s tried to keep them in tonight.

Probably because she knows how much Penelope enjoys the sound and wanted to keep her from that pleasure.

Either way, Penelope got what she wanted, and she pumps in and out of Josie just a few times before adding a second finger with just as much ease due to how incredibly wet and slick Josie is.

Penelope finds the fact that she can still work Josie up like this so hot that she can feel how increasingly wet her own underwear is getting.

She ignores it. This is about Josie.

And with Josie’s sounds that are growing louder and more unbridled as she loses the last of her control, Penelope finds it easy to focus on Josie’s arousal instead of her own.

Because she still knows exactly how to make Josie feel like she’s on top of the world. She knows how much pressure to apply as she licks and sucks on Josie’s clit. She knows just the right way to angle her wrist to hit that spot inside Josie that has been known to make her scream.

And Penelope knows she won’t get that tonight. But the memories of it spur her to go even faster and harder.

She adds a third finger to her thrusts and Josie moans loudly at the stretch.

Penelope smirks against Josie’s clit, swirling her tongue around it quicker than before.

She can hear Josie panting out moans. She can feel Josie’s heat tighten around her fingers as her orgasm approaches.

And so she works harder at working Josie to the edge. She’ll bring her up so high that when Josie comes down all she’ll know is Penelope.

Josie’s grasp on Penelope’s hair tightens and she tugs hard enough to elicit a moan out of Penelope.

And that just makes her pull harder, because feeling Penelope moan against her has always been such a turn on for Josie.

Her hips begin to stutter and raise up, trying to push herself against Penelope even more. Penelope uses her hand on Josie’s hip to hold them down.

“P-Pen...” Josie moans. “I’m gonna—“

Penelope thrusts faster, deeper.

And when she sucks Josie’s clit just right, the brunette is flying over the edge into an intense orgasm.

She moans out Penelope’s name as her hips jolt and her inner walls grip Penelope’s fingers even as they continue a slow thrust to help her ride it out, along with her still licking softly at Josie’s clit even as her moaning turns to a whine at the continued stimulation.

“En-ough,” Josie whimpers.

Penelope complies.

She slips her fingers out of Josie completely, smirking at the gasp Josie lets out at the movement. She presses the softest of kisses to Josie’s clit before pulling away.

And finally having Josie’s eyes on hers is perfect when Penelope brings her fingers up to her mouth so she can clean off the wetness. Mostly she just does it to see the way Josie’s eyes remain just as dark and full of lust at watching Penelope suck on the fingers that were just inside of her.

Penelope uses the back of her hand to wipe off her mouth and chin even though it’s not fully successful.

Then she crawls up so she can kiss Josie, letting the other girl taste her own flavor from its lingering on Penelope’s tongue.

Josie’s breath eventually calms and Penelope waits for her eyes to widen with shock and horror of what she’s just done.

But that doesn’t happen.

Instead, Josie easily pulls Penelope down and shifts her so that she is the one with her back pressed against the mattress, with Josie hovering over her.

She hadn’t expected Josie to even consider returning the favor, but here the brunette is, staring down at her chest hungrily.

With much less grace than Penelope had with hers, Josie yanks down Penelope’s shorts and underwear, leaving it up to Penelope to kick them off once they get to her ankles.

The fire is back in Josie’s eyes.

“This doesn’t change anything,” She says, even as she pushes two fingers inside of Penelope with no preamble. There’s no resistance and she slides inside easily. Penelope isn’t embarrassed about how turned on she is.

Penelope smiles, fighting to keep her eyes open as pleasure scorches through her. “I know.”

“I still hate you,” Josie makes her way down Penelope’s neck with much less softness, nipping and biting harshly.

Penelope likes it anyways. “I still know.”

That earns her an especially rough nip and harder and faster thrusts.

Penelope hates that she loves the way Josie is fucking her.

And the marks that Josie leaves all over Penelope’s neck and chest are nothing like the ones Penelope gave to her.

If Penelope didn’t enjoy the more than slight pain, this might not feel as amazing as she made Josie feel.

And Josie’s not sure she would care.

She wants Penelope to hurt. Or at least she thinks she does. Maybe she doesn’t.

But Josie enjoys the whimper Penelope lets out when she grazes her teeth over one of Penelope’s nipples. She pinches at the other and Penelope gasps at the harshness, but makes no effort to stop Josie’s rough treatment of her chest.

Josie presses the heel of her hand against Penelope’s clit with each thrust, eventually easing up on her deep thrusts so she can use her thumb to circle Penelope clit while she fucks her.

She knows how sensitive Penelope’s clit is, and if she’s too rough with it Penelope won’t enjoy this. And deep down she wants Penelope to enjoy it. She needs her to enjoy it. Josie needs to know that she still has some form of control over Penelope.

And in order to have Penelope fully at her mercy, she needs to at least acknowledge the way Penelope likes to be fucked.

So she slows down her thrusts, keeping as fast a pace on her clit as she can. She fucks Penelope hard and slow, countering with the speed of her thumb against her clit, making sure to keep the pressure against it light. It’s the conflicting stimulation that she knows really gets to Penelope.

And she returns her lips to Penelope’s so that she can swallow the whimpers and whines that she releases as she gets closer to her climax.

Another thing she knows Penelope likes. She likes to be kissing Josie when she reaches her peak of pleasure.

And it just serves to set more fire in Josie that she still knows all this about Penelope. Because their breakup is still so fresh in her mind.

She shouldn’t be here right now.

But somehow, someway she always finds her way back in Penelope’s arms.

And as Penelope loses her ability to really kiss Josie back with how close she is, leaving the brunette to just bite gently at her lip, Josie doesn’t even care.

What she does care about, is the way Penelope is gasping and the quiet moan she lets out as she finally cums.

Josie decides to be selfish for a little while longer.

She doesn’t stop her thrusting even as Penelope’s trembles fade.

“Jo-“

“Shh,” Josie hisses. “I’m in control and I’ll stop when I want to.”

Penelope moans again. Josie is being selfish and taking what she wants from Penelope, and even as sensitive as she still feels, Penelope is even more turned on at the prospect of Josie putting what she wants above everything else in this moment.

Josie had never been one to be dominant in bed, usually just as demure as she was in her everyday life, but Penelope thinks she’s so hot when she takes control. 

“Fuck, Josie,” She chokes out.

Josie kisses her hard to shut her up.

Penelope isn’t complaining.

She also isn’t complaining when Josie slowly crawls down her body to settle between Penelope’s legs while she keeps her hand thrusting hard but slow.

Josie takes Penelope’s clit softly between her lips.

She wishes she could be hard and rough with it just to punish Penelope a little bit more, but she controls that urge because that’s not what will get Penelope off again.

And so Josie continues her hard and slow method for just a bit longer before her thrusts become hard and fast, but her tongue remains gentle on Penelope’s clit.

And her pace stays that way for a short amount of time. Because it doesn’t take long for Penelope to orgasm again due to how sensitive she was after the first one.

And Josie slows to a stop, keeping her hand and tongue moving for a little bit more time than Penelope would have preferred because now she really was too sensitive. But that was Josie’s plan.

She kisses Penelope roughly, ignoring the wetness still on her chin, dragging her still wet fingers over Penelope’s nipples just to tease her as much as possible.

But she’s tired, and eventually her movements become sluggish and the fire inside her burns out.

She collapses fully against Penelope, both their bodies damp with a sheen of sweat at the exertion.

And Josie should leave. She shouldn’t have even came here to begin with, but now that she’s no longer distracted, her brain is beginning to kick into gear again.

She knows she shouldn’t be here.

But when Penelope tentatively wraps her arms around Josie, the brunette can’t resist letting the tension drift away.

She hates that she still feels completely safe in Penelope’s arms. But she does, and she hasn’t felt safe since she was rescued from her living grave.

So she stays just a bit longer.

And Penelope tries to stay awake so she can memorize the way Josie’s body moulds against her own.

But eventually she must drift off, because the next time she opens her eyes, she’s alone and her bed is cold. The scent of sex still lingers vaguely in the air, and Penelope is slightly sore.

So she knows last night really did happen, and when she looks in the full body mirror she has in her room, she _knows_ it happened.

But she also knows that Josie is going to avoid her like the plague for a long time now after last night.

But maybe it’s worth it. Maybe she left her mark on Josie in more than just the fact that Josie is surely covered in as many hickeys as Penelope is.

Maybe Josie won’t forget her.

Especially if her mom gets that job transfer to Europe that she had recently brought up.

Because if Penelope is going to have to leave, she’s going to do everything she can to convince Josie to give her even one single reason to stay.

Because Penelope knows what’s coming in exactly six years’ time.

And she doesn’t want to be the only one that lives with the memory of last night, of their entire relationship and the moments that they shared together that no one else was privy to.

So she’s going to do whatever it takes to get Josie’s life to extend past twenty-two.

What else could hurt more than taking both their hearts and tearing them apart by ending their relationship?

Penelope hopes that that’s the worst that will have to happen.

She doesn’t know how she’ll ever be able to say goodbye to Josie, whether it’s in a few months if her mother yanks her away from Saltvatore to go to Europe, or in six years when Josie inevitably lets herself be absorbed by Lizzie in the Merge that Dr. Saltzman had written about in his journal with the spelled pen she had given everyone for Christmas.

All Penelope knows right now is that she loves Josie with everything inside of her.

And she hopes that’s enough.

(She fears it won’t be.)

**Author's Note:**

> i’m on twitter @ _iloveyou_iknow


End file.
